Deal Or No Deal: Anime Edition
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Minako becomes a contestant on the popular game show


**Hi all, I decided to write something that might be of some interest. **

**Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**and now Tuxedodude presents the latest game show craze that's sweeping the world...**

**DEAL OR NO DEAL:**

**ANIME EDITION!!!!**

**And now heres your host...Tuxedodude**

"Hello everyone and welcome to Deal or No Deal: Anime Edition well let's get to it, our next contestant hails from Tokyo Japan please welcome...Aino Minako"

Minako rushes up to the stage "I'm happy to be here Tuxie"

"Please don't call me that, just Tuxedodude will do" he answered

"Oh sorry" Minako just blushed.

"So who did you bring along to help you with the decisions?"

"Oh I bought my dearest friends Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Muzino Ami" Minako said as she smiled.

"Wait isn't there an odango haired one" he asked

"Oh yeah but she didn't want to come because she had a date with her 'Mamo-chan'" she started to do kissy faces.

"Um okay, well let's play then okay, now as you can see we have 26 briefcases each numbered from 1 to 26" he explained.

"Well duh." Minako said.

"Anywho, each of them has a dollar amount ranging from .01 to $1,000,000 now I'm going to ask you to pick one of the briefcases" he said as he smiled.

"Okay um...number 14."

"Okay now pick 6 briefcases please." he told her

"Okay then, 24" (24 contained $100,000)

"ALL RIGHT I WON $100,000" she starts to jump up and down.

"No Miss Minako the $100,000 has been eliminated from play" he tried to explain

"Well that sucks." she said angrily.

"No the briefcase you have is the only one that is of any value to you" he said as he sweatdropped.

"Oh can I open it then?" she said as she smiled.

"No you have to pick 5 more briefcases first." he tried to tell her

"Do I have to?" she asked

"YES JUST PICK FIVE MORE DAMN BRIEFCASES!!!!!!!"

"Okay geez. I pick 26" (26 contained $400)

"What now oh yeah gotta pick four more...um 1 (1 contained $200)

"Wow such low amounts... "13 then. (13 contained $300)

"So do you understand the game now?" Tuxedodude asked.

"Um...no" Minako said as she sweatdropped.

"Just pick two more briefcases" he said as he sweatdropped.

"I choose...21" (21 contained $50,000)

"Wait does that mean that the $50,000 amount is out?" Minako asked.

"Yes so you finally get the game right?" he asked as he smiled.

"Um...almost?" she smiled as she sweatdropped.

Tuxedodude just sighed. "Just pick the one more will you."

"Okay number 22" (22 contained $10)

Suddenly the phone rings...

"Excuse me." Tuxedodude said as he was about to answer the phone, but then Minako grabbed her hand. "Hey that's rude, answering the phone while we're in the middle of a game."

"No, it's the bank they're about to offer you some money for your briefcase." he tried to explain.

Minako's eyes widened. "Really? Well then answer away"

Tuxedodude answered the phone. "Hello?...yeah...I'll tell her." he hung up. "The bank is offering you $32,480 for your briefcase."

"SOLD!!!!!" Mina said as she pumped her fist in the air. Ami just sighed. "Minako-chan, I think you'd better not take the deal."

"ARE YOU NUTS, I'M GETTING FREE MONEY HERE!!!!!" Minako said as she crossed her arms.

"But you still have a chance at a million dollars." Rei told her.

"Huh?"...

And so after one Three hours, forty five minutes and 34 seconds, Ami, Maokto, and Rei finally managed to explain the game to Minako.

"NO DEAL!!!!!!" she said as she flipped the lid back on the red button.

"Finally you got the game, okay now pick 5 more briefcases." he told her.

"I pick number 6." (6 contained $5)

"Cool, now I pick 19" (19 contained $1)

"Oh yeah baby SHOW ME THE MONEY!!!!! NUMBER 25!!!!!" (25 contained $75)

"YEAH LET THE LOW ONES COME OUT...LET THE LOW ONES COME OUT!!!!!" Minako said as she danced in place.

"I think Minako-chan is really getting into this game." Rei said. "Gee you think?" Makoto said Sarcastically.

Tuxedodude just smiled "Okay Miss Minako, you still need to pick two more."

"Right, number...10" (10 contained $200,000)

"And finally number 17" (17 contained $500,000)

"Yikes." Minako said as she sweatdropped. The phone rang and Tuxedodude answers it. "Hello?...I see...Okay I'll tell her." he hung up the phone and turned to her. "They're offering...$45,848 for your briefcase"

"I'LL TAKE IT!!!!!!"

"MINAKO-CHAN THINK IT OVER!!!!!" her three friends responded.

"But think of all the games I could play at the arcade." Minako said as she pouted. "Oh okay...no deal." She flipped the lid over the button again. "If I have the penny you guys are gonna be soooo sorry."

"Okay Miss Minako pick four cases." Tuxedodude told her.

Minako thought for a moment. "9" she then closed her eyes. (9 contained $50) "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Minako, the case contained $50 dollars." Tuxedodude said as he sighed. Minako also sighed but from relief. "Now pick three more" Tuxedodude said.

"OH MAN!!!!!...Okay number 4." (4 contained $1,000,000) Minako then pointed to her friends. "YOU SEE, YOU SEE, WHY DID I EVER LISTEN TO YOU GUYS!!!!!"

Tuxedodude just sweatdropped. "Um, Miss Minako, please calm down" he said.

"CALL THE DAMN BANK, I WANNA MAKE A DEAL NOW!!!!!" she demanded.

"Um, you still need to pick two more cases first." he pleaded.

Minako was shaking with rage. Then she calmed down slowly. "Um, sorry I don't know what came over me." she blushed. "Oh then, ah...okay..."

"Are you okay?" Tuxedodude asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, 16...I pick 16"

"Okay then..." Tuxedodude said. (16 contained .01) "Just one more case to pick Miss Minako)

Minako just closed her eyes. "23." (23 contained $1000)

The phone rang and Tuxedodude answers it. "Hello?...Yes sir...right I'll tell her" he hung up the phone. "$54,713 for your case"

Minako just stared at her friends.

"I say go for broke." Makoto said.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to avoid here." Minako said with narrow eyes.

"Actually the odds are in your favor, with all those large dollar amounts still on the board." Ami said "Well then I guess it's no deal then." Minako responded as she flipped the lid back on the button.

"Now pick three briefcases." Tuxedodude said nervously.

Minako just scratched her head. "3" she finally said. (3 contained $300,000) Minako just turned to stare at her 'friends' who just smiled and sweatdropped. "15." she said. (15 contained $750) Minako just wiped the sweat of her forehead with her arm. "And finally 11." (11 contained $500) The phone rang.

"Hello?... Right." he hung up. "$70,401 for your case" He told her. Minako turned to the others.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!!!!!" they answered. Minako just stared at the board, it was a lot of money, but she knew that $700,000 was still up there. "What to do, what to do." she thought. Then she made a decision she hoped she wouldn't regret. "No deal." she flipped the lid over the button as the audience cheered.

"Okay then Miss Minako pick two cases." Tuxedodude told her.

Minako could feel her heart skip. "2" she finally said after a long pause. (2 contained $400,000) "Oh crap." she thought. She put her hand over her eyes and then after a moment stared at Tuxedodude. "20" she told him. (20 contained $25) The phone once again rang as Tuxedodude answers it.

"Hello?...Yes...Wow...okay then." He hung up. "$69,520 for your case as you can see it went down."

"No shit Sherlock." Minako answered as Tuxedodude just stared at her. "Anywho.." Tuxedodude said, "What do you want to do? There are still 5 cases up there, you can take the deal or you can risk it, remember, your case could have the $700,000 in it."

Mina turned to her friends. All they did was smile and sweatdropped which cause Minako to sigh. "No deal." she said as she flipped the lid over the button which caused the audience to cheer.

"Okay then Miss Minako, pick one case then." Tuxedodude said as he smiled..

"5" Minako said. "please don't let it be the $700,000 one, please don't let it be the $700,000 one." she thought. (5 contained $25,000) The phone rang. Tuxedodude once again answered it.

"Hello?... No problem, I'll let her know." he hung up. "Miss Minako, the bank is offering $99,400 for your case, that's $600 short of $100,000, what do you say, Deal...Or No Deal?"

Minako just had a blank look on her face. "Um Miss Minako?" Tuxedodude said. Minako then turned to face the game board..."N...no deal." She flipped the lid over the button. The others were in shock, she just turned down nearly $100,000.

"Usagi-chan probably would've taken the money." Ami said. "Hell, I would've taken the money." Makoto responded.

"Okay then Miss Minako, let's see if it was worth it, pick one case." Tuxedodude told her.

Minako clentched her fists. "7" she said. (7 contained $700,000) Minako just put her head over her face. She knew she had blown it. The phone rang, and once again Tuxedodude answered it. "Hello...oh geez...okay." He hung up. "$29,733 for your case."

The others just shook thier heads as Minako crossed her arms. "No Deal." she flipped the lid over the button. "I've already gone this far."

Tuxedodude just smiled. "Pick another case then."

Mina just sighed. "12" (12 contained $10,000) The phone rang, Tuxedodude answered. "Hello?...Well they do say that Happiness is a warm dog in a cool puddle of mud." Everyone just stares at him. "Um...gotta go." he quickly hangs up. "Okay then, $40,050 for your case."

Mina decided not to take anymore chances. "DEAL!!!!" she quickly pushed the button. As the audianece cheered.

Tuxedodude smiled. "Okay then let's see what would have happend if you had gone all the way, just for the heck of it, which case would you have chosen next..."

"18" Minako said. (18 contained $50,000 and the bank would have offered $37,500)

"That's less than what you won." Tuxedodude smiled. "Now your case should either have $100 or $75,000...now for the moment of truth OPEN CASE 8!!!!!!" (8 contained $75,000)

"That means your case had the $100, which means you made a good deal." Tuxedodude said as he smiled.

"I don't know, I feel like I've lost some years of my life, this show should have a medical waver or something." Minako said as she sweatdropped.

"Um yeah, well tune in next time for DEAL OR NO DEAL ANIME EDITION!!!!"

"No really, I don't feel to good, guys could you get me to the hospital, I think I'm gonna hurl." Minako said as she covered her mouth.

"Oh geez." was all Tuxedodude could say.

**GOOD NIGHT...**

**What'd you think, pretty clever huh.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!! **


End file.
